


Tangananica Tanganana

by JacketG



Series: ShuMako week 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Cooking date, F/M, I got hungry writing this, Rain, change of plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketG/pseuds/JacketG
Summary: Day 5: Cofee/Dinner date/Cooking.A surprise rain forces Akira and Makoto to change their plans for the day, so they decide to stay at Leblanc and spend the evening cooking together.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803325
Kudos: 7





	Tangananica Tanganana

‘The rain located over the entire city of Tokyo is expected to last until tomorrow and according to the experts it will only reduce it’s intensity passed midnight’

The news continued to broadcast on the TV in one of the corners of Leblanc, acting as background noise to the only two people occupying the establishment.

Makoto and Akira were on their way to have a picnic in Inoshira park when the sudden rain poured over them. They decided to go back to Leblanc and then discuss about their course of action.

Makoto had just finished changing her clothes in the attic/bedroom for the ones that she borrowed from Akira. A plain gray shirt and some pants that she recognized as the same that he normally uses to sleep.

The first time she found herself wearing her boyfriend’s clothes she felt a little awkward, like she was in some way invading his privacy, even though it was him who let her use them. But now she felt pretty comfortable, relaxed even, thanks to that scent of coffee that she has become so familiar with.

Going down the stairs she overheard the conversation that Akira was having with someone trough the phone.

“And don’t worry I will keep the kitchen clean, I promise…yeah…ok, goodbye”

“Was that the boss?”

“Yes, I called to let him know that we are here”

“Oh, ok. Good”

“Did you left your clothes close to the heater?”

“Yeah. Thanks for letting me wear this, by the way”

“No problem, are you comfortable with that?”

“Absolutely!”

“I’m glad. But now what?”

Makoto took a seat in the same table as Akira, in front of him.

“While I was talking with Sojiro I came out with an idea, what if whe stay here and cook something together? It could be fun! What do you say?”

Akira has made curry to his friends before, and they even had a hot pot at one point, and Makoto is the one that prepares the food for Sae and herself, but this would be the first time they make something together.

“Sounds interesting, do you have something specific in mind?”

“Not at all, so let’s just open the fridge and improvise something!”

Once in the kitchen Akira started to sort everything inside the refrigerator so they could decide what ingredients to use while Makoto prepared things like pans and pots.

“What about meat? Makoto"

“What about it?”

“Which one do you prefer? Pork or chicken?”

“Fish?”

“No fish, just pork and chicken here”

“Humm…chicken, It has less fat and all in all is way more healthy than pork”

“Then chicken it is!”

“Speaking of meat, Aki, have you ever tasted lamb?”

“No, is it any good?”

“It’s delicious, specially when it’s cooked slowly on a fire for a good cuple of hours”

“Demn, now I need to try it someday”

Makoto began to sort through some vegetables.

“Say Akira, is there some particular vegetable you dislike?

“Eggplants can go fuck themselves. What about you?”

“Pumpkin”

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah, never liked it. What do you say if we made that chicken with some carrots and onions?”

“I don’t see why not. Say, Makoto, do you know what ‘pebre' is?”

“Never heard of it. Is some kind of dish?”

“It’s a spicy sauce, is made with tomatoes, onions, and chilies. It’s awesome to eat it with bread or straight up alone with a spoon”

“Really? In that case we cou-oh wait, there is no chilies here. Meaby nex time!”

They cuted the vegetables and one by one they were throwed into a big pan with olive oil while the chicken was boiled before being cut and added to the vegies, making somethin pretty similar to a chapsui.

“I’ll make some rice, Aki"

“Before that, could you tell me if there is any avocado between the rest of the greens?”

“What for?”

“To make green rice"

Makoto stopped walking and just looked at Akira with a puzzled look.

“It’s white rice mixed with smashed avocados, it’s better served cold”

“Sounds nasty”

“Just you wait. I’ll take care of the avocados while you make the rice, okay?”

“…okay…”

With the meat and the vegetables ready, focusing on doing white rice was pretty simple, and it didn’t took long for Akira to have the other ingredients ready. The mix looked better than what Makoto expected, now they just had to let it cool down for a moment in the frige.

“Any salad you might like, Makoto?”

“What about something easy, like broccoli?”

“Oh I love brocolli salad. I knew you are my soulmate, but this confirms it!”

“Thanks…I guess?”

“I’ll go get the brocolli, could you start boiling the water, please?”

“No problem”

The preparation of the brocolli salad happened faster that what they expected, leaving only one last thing to decide.

“Dessert?”

“Me and sis rarely eat dessert so I don’t know how to make things like flan or cake”

“I like sweets but I’m no expert either. I think that some fruit with cream would be enough, right?”

“Yeah, that sounds good"

After quickly finishing the preparation of their simple dessert the couple took off the aprons, and now it was finally time to eat what they made in that cuple of hours.

Makoto served two plates of their pseudo-chapsui and the green rice, and then the two of them took the same seat as before.

“Hey, you were right, Aki. This rice is good!”

“Told ya! The chicken came out okay too"

The main dish came and go rather fast, with the brocolli following. The dessert was next. A mix of strawberries, banana and apple with whipped cream on top.

“You know…even though we didn’t do much besides cooking, I had fun. So thanks, Aki. This has being as much of a fun evening as it might have being in the park”

“I think the same, Makoto. I’m glad you enjoyed this”

The conversation continued until it was interrupted by the vibration of Makoto’s phone.

“Oh, it’s sis. Do you mind if I…”

“Of course not. Go on. I’ll clean what is left, so take your time”

Akira was only able to hear snippets of the conversation between the Nijima sisters while he was cleaning.

“…I’m okay...in the office?...what?...Leblanc…well…I’ll wait…no…yes…bye"

Moments later Makoto explained that Sae was on her way to Leblanc to pick her up and go home in her car. And just with that, Akira’s plan to have his girlfriend to stay with him for the night was shattered.

“In that case you should change back to your clothes. Your sister would kill me if she saw you wearing my clothes”

“Y-yes, right away"

A change of clothes later a car stopped outside the café.

“There she is!” exclamed the brunette girl.

Makoto hugged Akira tightly and give him a quick kiss.

“Thanks for today. I will message you once we arrive”

“Yeah"

Even though the evening didn’t go as they expected, Akira enjoyed every second.

For the first time on his life, he was glad that the rain changed his plans.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other prompt that I kinda rushed but oh well.  
> Just two more to go.


End file.
